What Draco Wants, Draco gets, So Does Hermione
by Jade2Hard
Summary: After beings dormmates for so long, Draco is desprate to have a taste of Hermione. Graphic sex scenes. Smut, Lemon. Rated M definatly.


Draco sat in the common room by himself. Stands of white blonde hair that fell in front of his face. He heard the shower going on in the Head Boy/ Head Girl shower. It was Hermione Granger. From the moment they shared the dorm he's been obsessive over her. He often fantasized himself with her. He never thought he can feel this way about a girl. Every day he had to deal with her soft singing as she got dressed, her walking out dripping naked with a towel around her as her wet hair fell down her back, the scent of her sweet cocoa butter body wash lingering in the shower when he goes in after her. This all drove him crazy. He can feel the nails digging into his palms as he tried to hold back when he hears her sing in the shower.

"La da da…." Hermione sang her own sweet melody while showering.

He wanted her. He searched around frantically in the common room. He didn't now what he was looking for. He heard the squeak of the shower handle and the shower going off and the shower door opening. Her humming drove him mad. He started to sweat trying to hold his arousal back. He looked around and he saw a knife. So many things rushed through his mind.

"No, no…" he said shaking his head walking away. This was madness. He wasn't about to force sex from Hermione. He sighed and walked away from the knife. He heard her humming again and he bit his lower lip extracting blodd from it. He went back for the knife and picked it up and inspected it. Its razor sharp edges shines while he loked at it closely.

He was gonna get what he wanted after so long. He knew she wasn't gonna give it to him so he was gonna take it and no one is going to know. He grasped the knife tightly in his hand as he watched her walk out of the bathroom into her room as she tied the towel around her chest.

"Lou is open, Malfoy!" she called out so he knew that he were able to take a shower after her.

He made his way slowly to her room as he saw it cracked open. He heard her soft humming as he walked closer to the door. He can smell her scent in the hall. He heard her rubbing lotion all over her body making it as smooth as silk. There were drips of water from her hair on the floor and he can see her footprints marked in water leading to her room. He approached her door looking inside slowly. There he saw her sitting with her back towards him on the bed with the towel falling off of her revealing her smooth back as her hair fell to the side of her shoulder. He opened the door a bit more listening to her hum. He looked up and down her smooth back. He wanted so much to run his fingers down her back. It shined from the lotion she put on. He gripped the knife more as he made his way inside more drawing closer to her. He stepped on a loose floor board alerting Hermione. She gasped as she looked at him and he glared at her.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she hissed. He gulped as her eyes moved from his face to his hand that held the knife.

"What are you doing with that?" she asked in a surprising calm tone. Draco just stared at her as she got up from the bed and made her way to him. He held the knife up to her and she chuckled. "Are you gonna hurt me?" she asked in a fake scared tone as she let go of the towel revealing her naked body. Draco started to breath hard not knowing what to do. His eyes inspected her whole smooth slender body that had no marks on them. Everything was perfectly proportioned. "What have I ever done?" she asked tracing his arm down towards his hand taking the knife from him. He felt a throbbing in his pants that needed release badly. "If you wanted me, then you should've said so." she said holding the knife up to him cutting his neck a bit. Draco gasped and he grabbed her hand as she dropped the knife and she laughed. He had no idea how crazy she was. "Oh, Malfoy…you surprise me." she said now on her tippy toes reaching for a kiss. Draco closed his eyes as he put his hands on her lower back caressing her smooth back up and down. Hermione opened her mouth and her tongue slipped into his and she sucked on his lower lip. "I know you want me." she then whispered into his hear as he felt her warm breath on his neck.

"Come here." he said pushing her naked body against the bed as he undressed himself quickly. He threw his white shirt to the side along with his pants and boxers. Hermione saw his fully errect large cock and she licked her lips. Her curly hair laid wet on the pillow case and the scent of her lotion rose up to Draco's nose as he inhaled it. He was naket now as he threw himself on her kissing her all over. Her lotion tasted so sweet. He was so desprate for her.

"Oh, Draco….Im so tired of being the innocent girl." she moaned as he kissed all over her chest and his hands roamed on her inner thighs. "Its always 'Hermione I need help, Hermione can you do this, can you do that." she said complaining as Draco rubbed the inside of her thight higher and higher. "No one ever thought about my needs." she said as he sucked on her neck as she rubbed his back up and down.

"Ill satisfy your needs." Draco said in a husky voice hovering over her. Just then she grabbed his shoulder and flipped him so she was on him.

"I don't know how long you've been wanting me, Malfoy but…Ive been waiting for you for a while. I eventually will get what I want." she said kissing his chest making him pant.

"Really?" Draco asked surprised.

Hermione just smirked at him. "I want this." she said stroking his cock. He closed his eyes as his hands moved up and down her silky smooth skin takin in the touch. Her hands enclosed around his dick and he started to thrust into her hand.

"Ive wanted you for a long time." Draco said groaning.

Hermione breathed hard as she stopped stroking him and she lifted herself up a bit. "I need you in me now, Malfoy." she said impatiently. She licked her hand to moisten Draco's hard dick and she grabbed it positioning it at her entrance and she lowered herself onto him.

"Ohhh…." she said softly. Draco inhaled sharply as he saw her moving up and down. Her insides were so warm and moist. "Tell me you want me." she said moaning.

"I want you." Draco said with his hands on her hips.

"Oh, yess…." Hermione said as she moved up and down even more. Draco saw her breasts jumping while she moved and she grabbed her nipples and twitched them. Draco watched as she pleasured herself. This turned him on even more. Her wet hair dripped onto his chest and beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

"Yes, Hermione, yes!" Draco said as he licked him thumb and he started to massage her clit.

"Oh, Malfoy. I want to fuck harder. Make me cum!" she whimpered out loud.

"Ok." Draco said as he arched his back more and jammed her down by her hips on his dick.

"Oh yeah!" she said thrusting herself harder. Draco continued to pull her down harder and he felt his balls hitting her ass. Hermione gasped for air as she then just sat on him with his cock deep inside of her.

"Yess…oh yeeah…" she said as she moved her hips in a circular motion now. Draco felt his dick hitting all of her walls in her wet pussy as she grabbed his ball sack and started to massage it.

"Yeah…" Draco groaned out as he watched her throw her head back as her body made a rocking motion. He watched her from her head to her flat stomach watching each bead of sweat fall down her chest. His fantasy finally coming true. His hands rubbed her stomach and her breast as he moaned from pleasure. It turned him on that she was in control. He shuddered as she continued to play with his ball sac.

"Merlin, Hermione! That's what Im talking about." Draco said licking his lips. He felt a hard throbbing in his cock. "Yes…" he hissed. He propped himself up by his elbows and he wanted to see it.

"I want to see you fuck me." Draco said. Hermione pushed herself up slowly while looking down. They both watched as he entered her and exited her. His cock shined from her juices.

"You like that?" she asked with her voice crackling being amused at watching a live porno.

"Malfoy, thrust into me hard! I wanna cum on you now! I want you to fuck me as hard as you can!" she sobbed from so much pleasure that she wanted more. Draco had a firm grip on Hermiones hips and he pulled her down on him as hard as he could.

"OHHH!" Hermione cried out scratching Dracos chest. Draco groaned as he continued to pull her down hard. He can fell his cock hitting the back of her pussy and it felt like he was gonna tear her in two. Draco can see tears coming from the corners of Hermiones eyes as she whimpered in such extasy.

"Draco! Im cumming! Im cumming! Fuck me harder!" she demanded yelling out. Draco made one finally hard thrust into her and he felt her walls contracting around his cock as she moved her hips in a circular motion as he felt his cock deep into her. He watched as her juiced came seeping out dripping down his cock and ball sac. He wasn't done though. He was about to cum as he made three more hard thrusts into her.

"OH YEAH!" Draco groaned out as his cock pumped out liquids into her. She can feel his cock twitchin inside of her and Draco fell back in pleasure. His cock went limp inside of her and she carefully climb off of him. Her pussy was filled with cum that it dripped down her thigh and onto her bed. Dracos fantasy was fulfilled. He didn't know that Hermione had a fantasy of her own either. She collapsed next to Draco and he traced the back of his fingers up and down her soft skin.

"You are so amazing, Hermione." he said feeling exhausted.

"What were you gonna do with that knife?" she asked curiously. Draco looked at her stumped.

"I just wanted to see if you were into kink. I guess so." he said holding her.


End file.
